A Certain Scientific Yuri
by Koicube
Summary: A set of Yuri stories revolving around the girls from the "A Certain Scientific Railgun" universe. Pairings include but won't be limited to: Misaka x Kuroko, Misaka x Index, Saten x Uiharu, Misaka x Saten, and more! Warning: Contains Yuri lemons! Reader discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

Level 1: Kuroko x Misaka (part 1)

It was almost time for bed. Misaka had just finished putting on her Gekoda pajamas and was finishing brushing her teeth in the bathroom in front of the mirror. Kuroko sat on her bed thinking, still wearing her school uniform. _Okay. Tonight's the night I finally receive Onee-sama's love. _ "I have to be bold and come on strong otherwise I'll lose to that guy, To-whatever his name is!" "What was that, Kuroko?" Misaka said from the bathroom. "Ah, nothing, nothing, Onee-sama. Just waiting so I can go to bed the same time as you." "Geez, Kuroko, you're such a creep." She went back to brushing. _Have to be more careful. _Misaka rinsed her mouth out, ready to finally go to bed. Kuroko's heart was racing. She took a deep breath. "Hey, Onee-sama?" "Yeah, what is it, Kuroko?" Misaka said as she was getting in her bed. "I was just thinking. Are there any boys you like right now?" Misaka's face turned bright red. "O-o-o-of course not! Wh-wh-where did that come from all of the sudden?" "Obviously there is, given that reaction. But even if there is, Onee-sama, he doesn't know your ins and outs like I do. There's no way he'll be able to pleasure you like I could." Misaka stood up, raising her fist. "Look, I already told you there's no one like that, and just what do you mean by 'pleasure'?" "Exactly what I said, Onee-sama." Kuroko stood up from her bed. Misaka was about to knock Kuroko like she always does when she tries something perverted, but this time Kuroko was prepared. She dodged Misaka's fist.

A moment of silence…

Kuroko lunged in and pressed her lips against a very surprised Misaka's. Misaka felt herself grow weak in the knees. She was running out of breath due to the long kiss. All of the sudden she felt too exhausted to use her electricity on Kuroko. Kuroko finally released Misaka from the kiss. Misaka gasped for air, but Kuroko only took the chance of Misaka's open mouth to kiss her again, this time forcing her tongue inside. Kuroko placed her hands on Misaka's shoulders and started pushing her across the room until they both fell on Misaka's bed. Again, Kuroko released Misaka. "Kuroko, what are you-mmmmm…." She again kissed Misaka again, determined to make her succumb. Kuroko was almost running on instinct at this point. Having experienced her dear Onee-sama's tongue made her lose all control. She grabbed Misaka's wrists and pinned her down on the bed, continuing to kiss her with tongue relentlessly. Misaka began to lose her strength. _Kuroko is too strong. I can't resist her. She clearly prepared for this tonight. I'm losing my strength. I'm feeling fuzzy, but….I'm surprised. Kuroko's lips are softer than I expected and her tongue feels warm and comforting. What is this strange feeling? Ahh~, I feel really weird._

Kuroko thought it was time to finally advance to the next step. She let go of one of Misaka's wrists, the one she was holding with her left hand. Surprisingly, Misaka didn't do anything. She was too dazed to move. Kuroko took this opportunity to slide her left hand into Misaka's pajama pants, rubbing her index and middle finger across Misaka's panties over her sensitive spot. Misaka let out a near silent gasp and her breathing became heavy. "Oh, my." Kuroko said with surprise. "You're really wet down here, Onee-sama." _Huh? What is Kuroko saying? _Thought Misaka. _I'm too dazed to hear her words clearly. I'm …'wet' somewhere?_ Kuroko tried to hold back. _Gotta save that for later _she thought. Kuroko let go of Misaka's other wrist and removed her other hand from within her pants. She unbuttoned Misaka's Gekoda pajama shirt. Her heart was pounding like crazy. She slid down a little so her face was even with her dear Onee-sama's stomach. She began kissing and licking it. She slowly caressed Misaka's body with her tongue. _Ahh~, Kuroko feels so warm on top of me. Actually…..it…..doesn't feel all that bad. _Kuroko had made it to Misaka's chest by now. She licked her left nipple and used her fingers to play with her right one. Misaka let out a whimper. Kuroko switched, this time licking her right nipple while playing with her left. Misaka continued to whimper, as if she was on the brink of orgasm. Kuroko moved on to start attacking Misaka's neck, licking it relentlessly. Kuroko could hear Misaka's breathless gasps and heavy breathing. She was beginning to pant. Kuroko brought her face close to Misaka's. Both their hearts were now racing. This time, Misaka leaned in and closed her eyes, awaiting the taste of Kuroko's lips. Kuroko leaned in and kissed Misaka on the lips, again, using her tongue. _Maybe…I'll do it too._ thought Misaka. She then slid her tongue into Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko started to moan at the feeling. _I….didn't know Kuroko could make that sound before. It…..sounds cute. I…..want to hear more of her. _And the two battled it out with their tongues for supremacy. With Misaka caught up in the kissing, Kuroko decided it was finally time to get back to the final moves to get Misaka to cave in to her love once and for all.

Again, Kuroko slid her hand into Misaka's pants, rubbing her fingers over Misaka's panties. Misaka pulled away from the kiss. Not being able to hold it in, she broke away from the kiss to gasp. _I feel kinda funny. My body…feels really hot. _Kuroko then slid her hands into Misaka's panties, rubbing her fingers over Misaka's slit. "Wow, now you're really wet down here, Onee-sama." "Huh? I'm w-" She didn't even finish asking before Kuroko inserted her two fingers inside Misaka's slit. "Ahh~ Kuroko, what are you doi-ahh~" Misaka's hips started to thrust…_My body is moving on its own._ Misaka was really on the brink now. Kuroko thought it was time to initiate the final blow. Kuroko got up off the bed and kneeled down, knees on the floor, next to the bed. Misaka finally rose up now that Kuroko was off her. "Kuroko?" asked Misaka concerned. "What is it, Onee-sama? Afraid I'm going to stop?" Kuroko asked in a teasing manner. Misaka's face turned bright red in a surprised look and she turned away embarrassed. "Hehe, don't you worry, Onee-sama. I'm going to finish you up right now."

"Huh? 'Finish' me up?" Misaka had no time to ask before Kuroko grabbed Misaka's pajama pants and gently pulled them off. Kuroko then took off Misaka's panties as well. "Hold on, Kuroko. What are you doing, here?" Kuroko didn't say anything. She forced open Misaka's weakened knees and slowly leaned inside. "Kuroko, what are you-mmpf!?" Kuroko had already entered her tongue into Misaka's slit. "Ahhh! OH, GOD!" Misaka had cried out. She gripped the bed sheets with both hands so hard her knuckles were pale as snow. Misaka quivered at the pleasure. _Kuroko's really good at this. Wait-What am I saying? How is Kuroko doing this to me? Ahh, my thoughts are all messed up because of her! But….am I really okay with this? I'm not exactly stopping her. Does that mean….I like this? My body feels like it's going to melt. Kuroko's tongue is so soft and warm. Ahh~ It feels really good. I never knew Kuroko of all people could make me feel this way. _Kuroko stopped for a second and looked up at Misaka._"_Oh, wow, Onee-sama. You must really like this. You're making such a lewd face, and you're drooling too!" "Huh? Misaka blushed with an embarrassed look. "Kuroko I-I think-" "Shh." Kuroko hushed. Without a word, she put two fingers on Misaka's lips to quiet her, as if she didn't need to hear it. She wiped the drool from Misaka's face with her fingers and sucked on them. She slowly licked her two fingers, getting all the taste of Misaka's oral fluids.

After licking her lips in satisfaction she leaned back into Misaka's legs and slid her two fingers inside, pulling them in and out, finger-banging Misaka. She then proceeded to lick up and down Misaka's slit while fucking her with her fingers. "OH, KUROKOOOOO~" _Ahh, something's happening inside me. Something's overflowing. It's going to flood_. _I can't hold back much longer! _Misaka, still sitting up, let go of the bed sheets, and weaved her hands through Kuroko's hair. She undid her twin tails and threw the ribbons tying them on the floor. She grabbed onto Kuroko's now untied, let down hair. She was crying out, having orgasm after orgasm. _Ahh, it's coming. I-I can't hold it in anymore. _Kuroko stopped fucking her and leaned back for a second. Fluids went spraying all over her face as Misaka let out a piercing cry.

She looked down at Kuroko, embarrassed at what she had done to her. Kuroko simply smiled, and licked her lips as if she had just eaten a delicious meal. She wiped the fluids off her face with her fingers and began sucking on them, savoring every taste. "Wow, Onee-sama. You came so much." _Huh? Kuroko actually…..made me cum? _"Well, that's only because you were fucking me so hard. More importantly, how are we going to explain the loud cry I let out just now?" "Quickly, Onee-sama. Put your pajamas back on. They could hear footsteps. Finally, a knock on the door. "Is everything alright in there?" asked one of the maids at the dorm complex. "Yes, ma'am." I just thought I saw a spider. It was only my imagination. Everything's fine." "Okay, then. I'll let the others know so there isn't any panic about. Goodnight, girls." Oh, goodnight." Misaka and Kuroko said in unison. Both let out a huge sigh of relief. Misaka crawled into her bed, thinking about what just happened while Kuroko went to put on her pajamas. Misaka turned her head to see Kuroko crawling into her bed as well. Surprising to Kuroko, she didn't hit her out of the bed. "Hey, Onee-sama? Is it okay if I sleep in your bed with you tonight?" "Sure." Said Misaka. She then blushed and turned away. "And call me Misaka from now on." Kuroko was in shock for a second. She chuckled a little. What's so funny, Kuroko?" asked Misaka. "Oh, nothing, Misaka-oneesama." And the two drifted off to sleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

Level 2: Kuroko x Misaka (part 2)

It was morning. Misaka had woken up. It was Saturday, so there was no school. Kuroko had gone out early to do some Judgment work so Misaka was alone in the bed. She had suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. Her face turned bright red. She put her fist to her face, as if she was confused for some reason. _Did that really happen last night? Did Kuroko really pleasure me to the point of climax? I was kind of dazed during the time so it's a little fuzzy, but I remember the main details. Ahh, can't think about this right now. Kuroko must be doing work for Judgment today if she's not here on a Saturday. She'd never tell me because she doesn't like it when I tag along. Guess I'll just enjoy myself now that she's gone for the day. Think I'll go to the bath house. _Misaka had gotten dressed in her uniform and got ready to head out. She was happily humming to herself along the way, eager to get to the baths to relieve stress. When she arrived, she had found she was the only one there to take a bath. The woman working there had said there were no other customers. Misaka then happily stripped in the changing room and got in one of the bigger baths. _Ahh, this is great _thought Misaka. "Hey, Miss! I'm heading out on break, so you'll be here alone for a bit. You already paid so you can leave before I get back if you want!" "Okay, thanks!" _Wow, I really have the place to myself! _Misaka tried to relax, but for some reason, images of Kuroko entered her mind, bringing her back to last night.

_Ugh. Why does she keep entering my mind? I can't stop thinking about her! Why is my heart pounding so hard right now? And why do I feel so hot? It must be the bath doing this. I still have a hard time believing it. Did Kuroko REALLY do those things to me? _Misaka took her two fingers on her right hand and put them in between her legs. _I mean, she did THIS to me! _Misaka started tracing her fingers across her slit in the water. She closed her eyes and re-imagined what Kuroko was doing when she had done it to her. _Ahh~ It feels good. But it doesn't feel as good as when Kuroko was doing this to me for some reason. _Misaka started gasping and panting. She lifted her left hand and started massaging her right nipple. _Ahh~ It's happening again. That overwhelming flooding feeling. _Her hips made a large thrust forward and her back arched inward as she let it all out with a scream. _It happened again. It's a good thing no one heard me nor saw me. I think I would die if I got caught doing such a lewd thing. Still, I wonder why I started doing it when I started thinking of Kuroko. Was all this….really just the hot water? _Misaka got out of the water, dried off, put her clothes back on, and started heading back to her dorm room.

As Misaka opened the door she saw Kuroko resting on her bed. "Oh. Hey, Onee-sama. Where were you until now?" Misaka's face turned bright red and she got an embarrassed look while remembering what she did and what she had thought while doing it at the bath house. She gulped. Her voice was shaky. "Oh, just at the bath house. I wanted some time to relax since I was alone." She quickly wanted to change the subject. "So, how was Judgment work today?" "Oh, not much, really. One robber and he didn't even have a serious weapon on him." "Well, if you didn't have much to do, then why were you on the bed moping looking tired?" "I was waiting for you to get back, Onee-sama. I was SO bored without you!" Misaka tensed up as she blushed. "Say, Kuroko?" "What is it, Onee-sama?" "Ho-How would you feel if I gave you a reward for today? F-F-F-For putting up with all this today. Think of it like an apology gift." Kuroko's face lit up all of the sudden. "Wow! Do you really mean it, Onee-sama?" Kuroko perked up and sat up on the edge of the side of the bed, kicking her legs in anticipation and excitement. She patted the bed with her hand, signaling for Misaka to join her. Misaka sat down, put both hands on the bed and leaned in so her face was really close to Kuroko's. Her heart was beating so hard one could almost hear it. "Just….tell me what to do." Said Misaka.

Kuroko was a bit taken back by the arousal. She didn't expect Misaka to be so honest with it. Kuroko blushed. "O-Okay." She murmured. "How about you kiss me to start things out?" Misaka gulped. She lifted her hand and put it on Kuroko's shoulder, leaned in and pressed her lips on Kuroko's. Misaka slipped her tongue inside. She closed her eyes and just let the warmth of Kuroko's tongue comfort her. _It feels like Kuroko's tongue is warming up my whole body. It's so hot, and my head is starting to grow dizzy again._ Misaka finally released Kuroko, who seemed to be in a daze. As Misaka opened her eyes slowly, she couldn't help but tense up at the sight of Kuroko so close to her. "Okay." said Misaka in a timid voice. "Now what?" "Massage and play with my breasts." Kuroko said looking embarrassed. Misaka's heart started to race as she removed Kuroko's vest and started unbuttoning her shirt. After she unbuttoned Koroko's shirt, she slid her hands up Kuroko's body until she reached her breasts. Misaka started massaging them as Kuroko let out a bunch a cute noises. Misaka leaned in and sucked the left one. Kuroko let out a loud gasp. _Kuroko sounds so cute. I want to keep hearing her. _Misaka continued to suck and lick both of Kuroko's nipples, alternating between the two while groping her breasts. Kuroko continued to make noises. Misaka stopped to breath for a second. "Oh, Onee-sama, I can't wait anymore. Fuck me, please!" Kuroko begged. Misaka's head started to spin at the thought. "Okay." She muttered in a shy voice. She removed Kuroko's shorts and panties and laid her down on the bed. Misaka laid next to her and moved her hand down to Kuroko's sensitive area and traced over it for a while before inserting her two middle fingers inside. "Wow, Kuroko. You're really wet down there. You must've wanted this really bad." Kuroko tried to hold in all her moaning to muster a few words. "That's because…. it's you doing it…, Onee-sama." Misaka glanced at Kuroko's face and blushed. Kuroko continued to orgasm relentlessly. Her hips began to thrust and her back arched upward. "It's no use. It's coming, Onee-sama. I can't hold it in anymore. It's going to flood. I'm going crazy. It feels so good!" Kuroko let out a cry as her juices came flooding out. Misaka removed her fingers and sucked on them, licking them clean. "Wow, Kuroko. You sure came a lot." Kuroko got an embarrassed look for a change as her face turned a really bright red. "Well, that's only because you were fucking me so hard." The two of them closed their eyes, leaned in and kissed passionately like they were in their own world.

"I'm sorry, Kuroko." Said Misaka as they opened their eyes. "I wanted to give you a reward and make you feel good, but I want to feel good as well. I'm being selfish. Would you please…make me feel good too?" "Sure Onee-sama." Kuroko said in a soft voice. "You've given me plenty of a reward already. So I guess it's my turn to make you feel good again." Misaka definitely couldn't deny it anymore. Kuroko had made her feel really good the night before. They both sat up and Kuroko had removed Misaka's vest. Misaka's heart began to pound as Kuroko began unbuttoning her shirt. They kissed again. Kuroko began to move her tongue down and licked Misaka's neck. Misaka began to whimper. Kuroko had finally finished unbuttoning Misaka's shirt and dropped it onto the floor. Kuroko started to kiss and suck on Misaka's breasts. Misaka began to pant as she began to get lost in the pleasure. _Kuroko really is good at this. It feels so good I'm going crazy. _Kuroko gently laid Misaka on the bed and repositioned herself so her face was between Misaka's legs. She took off Misaka's skirt and shorts. "Oh, my. Onee-sama, you're panties are really wet. Did you really want this that badly?" Misaka just looked away in embarrassment. "Heh heh. Don't you worry, Onee-sama. I, Kuroko will do my very best to serve your needs!" Kuroko began to trace her finger across the fabric of Misaka's panties and she noticed that the fabric was getting wetter and wetter. Kuroko put her tongue on her panties and began to lick them. Misaka started to orgasm. "Oh, Kuroko. Please don't tease me. Please, fuck me!" Misaka had quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment with wide eyes, surprised at the lewd thing she had just screamed at Kuroko.

Kuroko snickered. "Wow, Onee-sama. I figured you wanted it, but to be this desperate to be relieved…Don't you worry. I'll take good care of you." Kuroko had removed the sopping panties from Misaka and tossed them on the floor. She leaned her head in and started sucking on Misaka's sensitive lower lips. Misaka began to let out relentless moaning and gasps. After a while Kuroko pulled her head out and licked her lips in satisfaction. She then crossed her fingers and slowly placed them inside her slit, sliding them in and out continuously. Misaka was nearly crying. She gripped the bed sheets with amazing force and bit her lip to restrain herself from screaming at the top of her lungs. _Wow. My fingers are sliding in and out so easily. Onee-sama really was begging for this, which means my attempt to get her to understand my love was a success. Alright, Onee-sama. I'll make you feel really good to show you how worth it my plan was._ Kuroko, still sliding her crossed fingers in and out of Misaka's pussy, leaned her face in again and started alternating between sucking on her sensitive area and licking her slit. _Ahh~ It feels so good. Kuroko's fingers are sliding in and out of my pussy and rubbing inside me. Her warm tongue is gliding across my slit. _Misaka gasped. "Ahh~ Kurokooooo! It's coming. Just like last time. It's….It's going to flood. It's going to come out!" Kuroko stopped what she was doing and slid up. She grabbed Misaka's face and kissed her with their mouths open so Misaka's scream would be quieted. She let it all out but the kiss kept it at a lower volume.

Kuroko released Misaka from the kiss. Both of them were panting heavily. They seemed to relax for the moment. Misaka turned her head so she and Kuroko were facing each other. Misaka smiled. "You were amazing, Kuroko! I came so much thanks to you." She leaned in and kissed Kuroko again. Kuroko became flustered. She looked away, embarrassed. "Oh, no, Onee-sama. The pleasure is all mine. You made ME feel really good." Misaka's face turned red at the compliment. "W-Well, I think it's about time for lunch. But first we should clean ourselves, don't you think?" "Yeah, you're right. Say, Onee-sama?" Yeah, what is it, Kuroko?" Do you think maybe….we could go for lunch together?" Misaka blushed, and then smiled. "Sure. Why not?" Kuroko wrapped her arms around Misaka. "Oh, thank you, Onee-sama!" Kuroko got out of the bed and began to get dressed. "Well, I'm off for a while." "Huh?" Asked Misaka confused. "Aren't you going to clean yourself off in the shower?" "Oh, I'm going somewhere else to clean myself." Where are you going?" A big smile lit up Kuroko's face. "….To the bath house….."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, Yuri lovers! Thank you for reading through this first arc of my first Yuri FanFiction! This story will be on-going for a while with lots more pairings to come, but for now, I'm taking a break from this story and moving on to other Yuri FanFictions. Please look forward to them, and be sure to drop a review, favorite this story and follow it. Thanks again for he support, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long, guys! I had other stuff going on and I had to put this chapter on hold for a while. But now it's done and hopefully I can get to writing chapters at a faster pace. Thank you for sticking it out! **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter takes place during the beginning of chapter 2 when Kuroko woke up the next day and Misaka heads to the baths**

* * *

><p>Level 3: Konori x Kuroko<p>

It was Saturday morning and Kuroko had just woken up. She found herself in Misaka's bed, remembering what had happened the night before. _Oh, yeah. That's right. I was able to seduce Onee-sama and we ended up sleeping in the same bed. _Kuroko turned her head and saw Misaka's sleeping face. She grew embarrassed for a second._ I have Judgment work today, so I might as well leave while Onee-sama is still sleeping. She can't be coming along with me. Judgment is MY work. _She quietly got out of Misaka's bed without her noticing. She got ready for the day and head out to do work with Judgment.

When she arrived, Uiharu and Konori were waiting in their usual spots. Konori was leaning over Uiharu's shoulders, looking at her computer monitor. They both turned their heads to see Kuroko arrive. "Oh. Welcome, Kuroko. We're working on a case of an escaped convict. He escaped custody and is on the run. Uiharu is tracking him down right now." Kuroko looked over Uiharu's shoulders along with Konori. "Alright!" exclaimed Kuroko. "We should get a move on this guy before he gets too far away from custody. Where is he?"

"Looks like he's heading down this street right here." said Uiharu as she pointed to a road on the screen. "All right!" exclaimed Kuroko. She nearly jumped up in excitement. She turned around and started dashing out. "Let's go, already!" Konori let out a sigh. "Can't be helped." She started walking out after Kuroko. "We'll be back in a little bit, Uiharu." She then turned back around and headed out the door after Kuroko.

Saten barged into the room with a loud voice. "U-I-HA-RUUU!" Uiharu blushed with an embarrassed look. Her heart started to race. "Oh, hey, Saten. What's going on?" Saten sat down in a chair nearby. "Oh, nothing. I'm sooooo bored!" Uiharu thought of an idea. "Well, Konori and Kuroko just headed out to catch a robber downtown. They shouldn't need me for a while. Wanna go somewhere else in town and get something to drink?" Saten jumped up in excitement. "Yeah! That sounds perfect! It's really hot today." Uiharu smiled. "Great." She said "Let's go, then."

Meanwhile, at the crime scene…

"That's the last time you rob a bank, Mister!" Kuroko could be seen kneeling on this man's back holding one of his arms and cuffing him as Konori raised her hand to her head and sighed in disappointment. She remembered the destruction of the city that had just occurred as Kuroko needlessly destroyed everything in her path to catch the criminal._ Kuroko seems so restless today. I wonder what's eating at her. In any case, let's just hand over the criminal to Judgment and be done with it._ "Alright, Kuroko. Let's wrap up here so we can be done with the day." Kuroko was finishing handing over the criminal. "Yeah, sure! Let's head back to headquarters so I can turn it for the day and tell Uiharu I'm leaving!" _I can't wait to get back to our dorm room so I can see Onee-sama, especially after what we did last night. I wonder what she's doing now. It would be hilarious if Onee-sama was pleasuring herself to me right now. That would be the ultimate victory! _Kuroko let out a perverted laugh. _But that's probably not happening right now._

Kuroko and Konori arrived back at Judgment HQ. "There's no one here." remarked Konori. They walked a little to Uiharu's desk and saw a note:

"I have gone out with Saten, but NOT on a date. Just as friends! I wouldn't be back until you've gone, so you can leave when whatever.

-Uiharu"

Konori smiled with a somewhat troubled look. _I wonder why she would think we would assume she was on a 'date' with Saten… _"Well, in any case, we're set. But before we go, Kuroko, why have you been so anxious lately? What's been eating at you?" Kuroko twitched a little. She looked away. "Well, nothing really." Konori leaned in really close to Kuroko. Their faces were almost touching. "Stop lying. What is it? I need to know so we can fix it and get you clear headed again. You've been acting weird all day and you destroyed about half the city because of it. It can't happen again. "

"Well, to be honest…I….I….had s-s-sex with Onee-sama last night! But, well, all that really happened is that I pleasured her. Nothing else beyond that happened."

"I see. You're sexually frustrated because you pleasured Misaka, but she did not reciprocate, is that correct?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess so."

"So you just need to be pleasured, then. Let's hurry and fix that while it's just the two of us right now."

"HUH?" Before Kuroko could say anything more, Konori leaned in kissed Kuroko, whose eyes widened. Konori didn't hold back. She forced her tongue into Kuroko's lips and began dominating her. She grabbed on to Kuroko's shoulders to hold her still. Kuroko tried to escape but Konori had overpowered her. Konori started walking, pushing Kuroko until she was up against the nearest wall, their lips still together. Still kissing Kuroko, Konori lifted one hand from Kuroko's shoulder and slowly started moving down her body, sliding down her stomach. She slid her hand into her skirt. She finally released Kuroko, who gasped for air with a moan. Konori started moving her fingers inside Kuroko's skirt. Kuroko couldn't help but start to moan. She hadn't been pleasured like this before. Usually it was her doing the pleasuring.

She began to grow weak in the knees. She started trembling. She began panting at the sensation of Konori's fingers moving around in her skirt. _I can't believe Konori is doing this to me. I want to tell her to stop but it feels really good. No, wait! I have Onee-sama. I'm not going to let her get to me. But this feels too good. I'm beginning to….lose myself. _Konori lifter her hand from Kuroko's skirt and began playing with her breasts with it. Kuroko could feel her mind going blank now. Konori stopped for a second. She reached and grabbed one of Kuroko's hands. She gave a light tug and led Kuroko to one of the nearby computer chairs and sat her down.

Kuroko was in a daze, looking stunned at the still calm Konori. Konori leaned into Kuroko's ear. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you so we can get this problem of yours fixed." She then lowered her head a little and began licking Kuroko's neck. She quivered at the sensation of Konori's soft, moist tongue and hot breath. Kuroko was too taken aback to even move at this point. Her body had become so numb that Konori was doing most of the work. Konori removed Kuroko's vest and undershirt. She leaned back in to lick and nibble on Kuroko's ear as she undid her bra. She tossed the clothes onto the floor. She moved her head down a little and began licking and sucking on Kuroko's right nipple. Kuroko put her hand over her embarrassed looking face as if she was trying to cover her moans of satisfaction. Konori moved on to the left nipple next. Kuroko couldn't hold herself back much longer. She was starting to gasp more frequently.

_This is just to relieve my frustration_ Kuroko thought. _There's nothing behind this. _She relented. She looked down at Konori, who stopped licking and sucking for a second to look up at Kuroko. They were both blushing. Kuroko put her hand softly on Konori's cheek. "Please. Make me feel good, Konori." Konori reached up her hand to Kuroko's blushing cheek. "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." And they leaned in and share a deep kiss. Kuroko just relaxed and let Konori dominate her. Even Kuroko's legs had started to writhe from the feeling of Konori's tongue inside her mouth. Both of them started moaning at the feeling. They continued to kiss passionately, Konori still being dominant, for a few minutes before they both let go and gently pulled away.

Konori slowly slid her hand into Kuroko's skirt, rubbing her fingers against the fabric of Kuroko's panties. Kuroko's breath started to get heavy. She started panting. _I won't be able to face Onee-sama after this. But….it feels so good, like my body is going to melt._ Konori could feel the panties she was rubbing getting wetter and wetter. "It looks like you're enjoying this. That's good to know. You'll be feeling better in no time." Inside Kuroko's skirt, Konori's fingers slid underneath the fabric of the soaking panties and clawed their way into Kuroko's body. "Ahhhhhhh~" Kuroko continued to let cute sounds escape her lips. Konori's fingers began to make a clawing motion inside Kuroko, as if she was hitting all of Kuroko's inner sensitive spots one after another. Kuroko was beginning to get dizzier and dizzier. She felt her legs shake and her body get jittery. Konori lifted her hand out of Kuroko's skirt and put her fingers into Kuroko's openly hanging mouth. Kuroko all but managed to move her tongue around Konori's fingers to savor all the juices. Kuroko couldn't take it anymore. She needed to be relieved soon to release all the sexual frustration built inside her.

Kuroko, still dazed and blushing, put her arms around Konori's neck and pulled her in a little. "Please, Konori. I'm so hot down there. Make it feel better." Konori nodded. She gently lifted Kuroko's hands from her neck, kissing them as she let them down to Kuroko's side. She unzipped Kuroko's skirt and pulled it off and set it down on the floor beside the chair, subsequently pulling off her panties. Konori softly opened up Kuroko's legs and leaned inside. She began gliding her tongue up and down Kuroko's vaginal lips. Kuroko shuddered at the feeling. Konori took two fingers and slowly inserted them inside, still gliding her soft tongue over Kuroko's sensitive area. Kuroko grabbed on to the arms of the chair with an iron grip and arched her back as if it was aching. She managed to restrain herself a little. "Konori….If….you keep doing that…..I'll….Ahh~" Konori continued her luscious assault on Kuroko's most sensitive place. _It's alright, Kuroko. You can cum. Once you do, you'll feel better. _Kuroko was losing her mind, having a long, deep, escaping orgasm. "It's….it's coming! I'm going to…..AHHHHHHHHHHH~" Kuroko let out a loud yet soft cry as she let it all come flowing out. Konori removed her fingers and pulled away from Kuroko's legs. She licked away Kuroko's sweet fluids from her lips and fingers. She positioned herself back to being face to face with Kuroko and they kissed again for a few more minutes, this time, both their tongues fought it out for supremacy. They gently pulled away again as a glistening line of saliva connected their tongues.

"Well, that should just about do it." said Konori. Kuroko still seemed dazed for a second. She shook her head a little and came back to her senses. "Uh….yeah. That should do it, I guess. Well, I'm heading out now." _Things are going to feel really awkward in front of Onee-sama now. _"Konori, I'm heading back to my dorm at School now. See you around…." She blushed and headed out of Judgment HQ. On the way back Kuroko thought _Speaking of Onee-sama, I wonder what she's doing now. It would be absolutely lovely if she was thinking about me. I know Onee-sama, though. She probably went to the bath house. I can't wait to see her! Konori was good, I'll admit that, but I bet Onee-sama will be so very much better. _She raised her hand to her mouth and snickered all the way back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope this story was worth the wait, everyone! Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I don't intend to make you wait this long again. Anyway, did you catch the Uiharu x Saten subtext? Because that's the next chapter! Look forward to an Uiharu x Saten chapter coming soon! Thanks for your patience and continued support. Until next time! Please leave a review too! So long for now.**


End file.
